Kencan Pertama
by Kinay Saku-chan
Summary: BAgaimana ya kencan pertama SasuSaku? Intip yuk! SasuSaku oneshot again!


**Kencan Pertama**

**Summary:**SasuSaku lagi kencan nih! Gimana ya acara kencannya??

**Main Pair: **SasuSaku

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Apa kau yakin mau pergi kencan?" tanya Sasori. Matanya mengamati penampilan Sakura lekat-lekat, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Yah," jawab Sakura datar, "Begitulah kira-kira."

"Dengan adiknya si Itachi itu?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau hanya perpenampilan seperti itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura tidak peduli.

"Lihat dirimu, Sakura!!!" teriak Sasori histeris. "Celana jeans kumal dan jaket jitam yang sudah luntur untuk kencan pertamamu?! Jangan bercanda!"

"Lalu kenapa jika aku berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Pakaianmu itu seperti pakaian preman tahu!" jerit Sasori.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu." Sakura beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

10 menit kemudian……

"Bagaimana penampilanku yang sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura sudah mengganti pakaian premannya dengan bawahan celana jeans selutut warna putih dan atasan yukensi warna pink dengan gambar bunga Sakura di depannya.

"Wow… Cantiknya adikku…" puji Sasori dengan mulut menganga.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu... Sampai jumpa," kata Sakura lalu keluar rumah.

* * *

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan si jidat itu sih?" desah Sasuke keras-keras, badannya menggigil kedinginan di depan gedung bioskop. "Dia sudah terlambat setengah jam!"

"Bukankah kemarin kau berkata jam delapan malam?" kata Sakura dari belakang. "Dan sekarang tepat jam delapan."

Sasuke seperti terkena serangan jantung mendadak saat melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya. Dan dia sagat terkesan dengan penampilan Sakura, jujur saja. Sakura mengenakan celana selutut putih dan yukensi pink bergambar bunga Sakura. Sangat menarik, ditambah juga dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis, yang berhasil meluluhkan hatinya.

"Yah, sebenarnya jam setengah delapan…" Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan gelisah, tidak ingin terlihat sudah berdandan rapi. "Tapi sekarang juga tidak apa-apa… Ayo kita masuk."

Dua jam kemudian mereka keluar dari gedung bioskop. Wajah Sasuke pucat pasi, tapi Sakura tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Kenapa kau memilih film horror seperti tadi sih?" Sasuke bertanya dengan marah pada Sakura. "Kalau tahu, setannya akan keluar dari TV, aku tidak akan melihatnya… Sekarang aku jadi takut menyalakan TV!" Sakura tertawa. Wajah Sasuke memerah, malu tentunya.

"Ayo kita makan," Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura. Tangan Sakura yang kecil dan panas, membuat jantung Sasuke entah kenapa menjadi berdebar keras.

"Aku sudah makan," kata Sakura agak heran, kau pikir aku baru akan makan malam jam sepuluh?"

Sasuke membatu. Kencan pertama seumur hidupnya ini tidak berjalan lancar seperti yang diyakinkan Itachi. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Nonton film lagi? Mengantarnya pulang? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Sakura. Celaka, keringat dingin sudah mulai mengalir di dahinya…

"Hei, pantat ayam," Sakura menunjuk dengan wajah berbinar, "Ayo kita masuk ke cafe itu! Kudengar kuenya enak…"

"Selamat datang!" seorang pelayan berambut hitam menyambut ketika mereka masuk. "Mari saya antarkan ke meja…" Cafe itu remang-remang, harum, dan bernuansa gelap. Sasuke memilih meja di samping jendela.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" pelayan itu menyodorkan buku menu.

"Coklat panas dan tomato cake," kata Sasuke.

"Strawberry cake… dan coklat panas satu," timpal Sakura, "Semuanya dibungkus."

"Apa?" Sasuke berseru heran. "Dibungkus?"

"Kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, pantat ayam!"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mendorong pintu keluar, dan langsung gemetar begitu angin dingin menerpa wajah.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke bingung, tangannya membawa sekotak cake dan segelas coklat panas. Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan terus ke depan diikuti Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke sudah ingin bertanya lagi, dia tersadar mereka berjalan ke arah mana.

"Apa kita mau ke sekolah?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang…?"

Di depan mereka, bangunan Konohagakuen berdiri dengan dengan tegak, tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun oleh angin kencang yang menerpanya. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, dan gerbangnya terkunci rapat.

"Kita harus memanjatnya," kata Sakura santai. Dia memanjat gerbang itu dengan tangkas, kemudian melompat masuk. "Giliranmu, pantat ayam!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu dengan susah payah (karena membawa gelas dan kotak cake), dia memanjat gerbang. "Kita tidak akan merampok, kan?" tanyanya dengan cemas. "Dan bagaimana kalau penjaga sekolah memergoki kita?"

"Penjaga sekolah tidak masuk hari ini. Dia sakit. Dan kalau kita beruntung…" Sakura menarik gagang pintu samping bangunan sekolah. "Aha! Pintunya tidak terkunci!"

"Bodoh sekali pengurus sekolah ini…" desis Sasuke.

"Tapi kukira hanya pintu itu yang lupa dikunci," kata Sakura. "Lihat, benar, kan…" Ketika dia mencoba membuka pintu menuju tangga, pintu itu tidak bergerak. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku tahu caranya. Pegangkan ini." Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan jepit rambut dari sakunya dan mengutak-atik lubang kunci pintu itu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

"Kau berbakat menjadi pencuri," kata Sakura. "Milik siapa jepit rambut itu?"

"Ino menjatuhkannya tadi, aku lupa mengembalikannya…" Mereka lalu membuka pintu lain yang terkunci dengan jepit rambut itu, terus naik sampai ke atap.

"Wow!" seru Sasuke kagum. Langit gelap tak berujung di atasnya penuh dengan bintang. Begitu indah dan berkilauan, menghiasi langit dengan cahayanya yang memesona.

"Kita sampai!" kata Sakura senang. "Ayo mulai makan!"

Sasuke tertawa ketika melihat Sakura duduk bersandar dan membuka kotak cake-nya. "Jadi…" Sasuke masih tergelak, "Kau mengajakku ke atap sekolah untuk berpiknik?"

"Yah, begitulah."

Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura, bersandar di tembok.

"Kau benar-benar anak aneh…" bisiknya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Sasuke kaget, wajahnya memerah. Coklat panas di tangannya tumpah sedikit. "Eh, yah… aku menyukaimu… karena… kau, eh…"

Sakura menunggu. Sasuke makin panik. "Kau, eh… ya…"

Sakura tertawa. "Sudahlah…"

Mereka menghirup coklat panas pelan-pelan, menggigit cake, dan mengobrol sambil memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, lebih banyak dari yang bisa mereka duga. Wajah Sasuke memerah tiap kali Sakura melempar senyumnya.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Sasuke ketika Sakura bersin untuk yang ketujuh kalinya, "Dingin sekali, dan sekarang sudah jam setengah dua belas malam…" Mereka meninggalkan kotak cake dan gelas kopi di atap, lalu mengunci pintu-pintu yang tadi mereka buka.

"Terima kasih, aku senang sekali!" Sakura tersenyum manis saat mereka melintasi lapangan basket. Sasuke menggandeng tangannya lagi. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Sasuke memandangnya, lalu terdiam. Dia memikirkan pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyukaiku?"_

Sasuke tersenyum. Dia tahu jawabannya. Dia sudah tahu sejak dulu.

The End

* * *

Bertemu lagi denganku! Kali ini aku muncul dengan membawakan fic keempat-ku yang tentang SasuSaku juga. Apakah ceritaku yang ini masih terlalu pendek menurut kalian?

Review please??

**-Kinay Saku-chan-**


End file.
